1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a method for making a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method for making a semiconductor device having a flip chip configuration.
This is a counterpart of Japanese patent application, Ser. No. 94832/1999, filed Apr. 1, 1999.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the integration density of IC chips continues to increase, the overall size of the IC chips tends to increase as well. On the other hand, as high density assembly of devices is the norm, it is still highly desirable that the packages for housing the increasingly larger IC chips be as small and thin as possible.
To this end, a semiconductor package called a “chip scale package” or “chip size package” (CSP) has been recently developed. The CSP is formed of a size which is similar to that of the IC chip.
A flip chip semiconductor device is one of the package types used to obtain a CSP configuration. The flip chip semiconductor device has a semiconductor chip and a package substrate which faces an active surface of the semiconductor chip and couples to the chip through bump electrodes formed on the active surface of the chip. The flip chip semiconductor device is mounted to a substrate, e.g., a printed circuit board.
Many manufacturing steps are needed to obtain the flip chip semiconductor device. Therefore, a manufacturing time period becomes long and a manufacturing cost (an assembling cost) tends to increase.
A need exists for an improved method for making a semiconductor device, and more specifically for an improved method for making a semiconductor device having a flip chip configuration.